Video-on-demand (VOD) is a system which allows users of a subscription television service to select and watch selected video content on demand. Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) technology can be used to bring VOD to televisions or personal computers. In some cases, VOD content is streamed through a set-top box (STB) or another computing device. In other cases, VOD content can be downloaded and stored on a user's device (e.g., a digital video recorder (DVR) or memory associated with a mobile computer, personal computer, etc.).